Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo
"The beast has been unleashed". '' --Biscuit Savage on Himself 'Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo' is the sequel to ''Bread's Crumbs, which was released on June 19, 2014. The film ties in with the spin-offs The Biggest Fish of Them All, Alias Odium, and Tea-Eee. It will stars returning cast members Gabe S, Austin B, Scott P, Chris L, Russell P and Eric G, and introduces new cast members Vishnu R, Ross L, Michael R, Sean L, Zion J, Mitchell P and Brandon A, who portrays the film's new main antagonist, while Michael and Mitchell will reprise their roles from The Biggest Fish of Them All. The film was initially set to be directed by Ryan B and Scott P, but due to Ryan B's absence throughout the shoot, LordStarscream100 directed and planned out the film himself. Unlike the first film, which was made without plans for any future installments, the film heavily fortifies the story, tying in the previous three interquels with the main storyline and answering several questions, while raising new ones as well. The film also looks deeper into its plot and characters, overall becoming a more in-depth installment. Unlike the first film, which was a short film with a running time of only four minutes, the sequel is ten times as long, with a running time of 45 minutes. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo was released on June 8, 2015, with filming having taken place from June 1 to June 4. A sequel, currently set to conclude the series, is set for release in June 2016. Plot A year following the battle with Bread Nelson, Glen Tennis (LordStarscream100) reunites the new and old members of the Clan together to tell them the truth he discovered behind "Bread's Crumbs". Glen explains that the artifact that they fought Nelson for the previous summer was in fact not The Crumbs, and was instead a power corrupting artifact that they dub as being "Fake Crumbs". He also explains that the "Fake Crumbs" gave anyone who came in contact with it a strange mutation, although for some people the mutation has yet to be revealed. As Glen explains this and the Clan tries to piece together recent events, including the vision experienced by Sandy (Michael R), a large adversary by the name of Biscuit Savage (Brandon A) sets up a scheme to kill the Clan and seize The Crumbs. After organizing his plans, he sets off and battles the Clan, mercilessly beating up the team and killing Glen by crushing his head before departing from the scene. Determined to find The Crumbs and defeat Biscuit Savage, the Clan sets off on a new quest. In the meantime, Jumpa (Ryan B) experiences a vision of his own, which portrays a dark future where John Bacchus (Gabe S) has divided the Clan into two factions because of his quest to obtain The Crumbs for himself. Jumpa leads a small team of fighters, including Vin (Chris L) and Mahatma (Vishnu R) to confront Bacchus, who is allied with Sandy, Flynt Coal (Austin B) and Plot Device (Sean L). Jumpa attempts to find out why Bacchus is against him, but a battle breaks out between the two sides, resulting in the deaths of Vin and Mahatma. Jumpa flees the scene after Bacchus spares his life, ending the vision. The Clan heads off to recruit new members to the team, including Plot Device, a strong bearded warrior, and Lord Tyresius (Zion J), the former guardian of The Crumbs, while Flynt, Colonel Crunch (Russell P) and Corporal Crunch (Eric G) journey to Mekron Woods to obtain The Crumbs, which they succeed in doing. However, Nazi Mitch (Mitchell P) arrives, trapping the Crunches in an alternate dimension and stealing The Crumbs from Flynt. Nazi Mitch rendesvous with Biscuit Savage at the Bread Bungalow, where they planned to exchange The Crumbs, but he betrays Biscuit Savage, stating that he wants to build up the Fourth Reich using The Crumbs. However, Biscuit Savage viciously retaliates and attacks Nazi Mitch, causing him to drop The Crumbs to the ground. After Biscuit Savage demands The Crumbs, Nazi Mitch gives him one of the "Fake Crumbs" that Bread Nelson originally gave to the Clan, much to the incompetent Biscuit Savage's unawareness. Bacchus leads Flynt, Vin, Plot Device, Lord Tyresius and Mahatma in a final battle against Biscuit Savage, in a drastic effort to reclaim The Crumbs. Biscuit Savage still manages to overwhelm the Clan, knocking his adversaries down with ease. After a lenghty battle, Savage takes apart the "Fake Crumbs", revealing the power core at its center, and he consumes it. At first, all seems lost, until Biscuit Savage starts to violently gag. The Clan retreats from the scene, and as they do so, Biscuit Savage explodes (and, unbeknownst to them, he is transported to the Conundrum Dimension). The group tries to find The Crumbs, but are unsuccessful, although Bacchus says that he may know where they are. The Clan returns to their base, with Bacchus explaining that Biscuit Savage didn't eat The Crumbs, but instead, he ate one of the "Fake Crumbs". Seeing that The Crumbs are still missing, Bacchus declares that he's going on a solo-mission to find them, and he runs off into the distance. At that moment, Jumpa returns, having awoken from his vision, and Flynt and Vin explain what happened. Astonished and overwhelmed, Jumpa says nothing as he looks off in the distance with the Clan. Cast *Gabe S as John Bacchus - One of Jumpa's trusted friends who is a member of his team. *Austin B as Flynt Coal - A member of Jumpa's team who is partners with Vin. *Chris L as Vin Diesel - A member of Jumpa's team who is partners with Flynt Coal. *Russell P as Colonel Crunch - Jumpa's right hand man who is a member of his team. *Eric G as Corporal Crunch - A member of Jumpa's team who is Colonel Crunch's clone. *LordStarscream100 as Glen Tennis - One of Jumpa's trusted friends who is a member of his team. *Ryan B as Captain Jumpa - The leader of a group of treasure hunters, known as "The Clan". New Antagonists *Brandon A as Biscuit Savage - A new character who is the main antagonist of the film. *Mitchell P as Nazi Mitch - An ancient yet dangerous Aryan who becomes a major contributor to the film's plot. *Ryan B as Jumpa X - A cunning cyborg created by Biscuit Savage for future intentions. New Protagonists *Michael R as Sandy Sandler - A new character and friend of John Bacchus who previously received a premonition involving a new threat. *Zion J as Tyresius - A new character who is the former guardian of Bread's Crumbs. *Sean L as Plot Device - A new character who is a strong bearded warrior called in to reinforce the Clan in their quest. *Vishnu R as Mahatma - A new character who is a peacemaking member of the Clan, and often looks to nonviolent ways to settle conflicts. *Ross L as Reginald - A new character who is called in by the Clan to reinforce them in their quest to find Bread's Crumbs. David M makes a brief cameo as Bread Nelson. Trevor J, a friend of Brandon A, makes a cameo in the film as a U.B.N.V.A member named Johnson, although he is uncredited due to the fact that LordStarscream100 forgot to credit him. Production Pre-Production The sequel to Bread's Crumbs was announced on July 16, 2014, by LordStarscream100, the first film's editor and co-director. Ryan B, who directed, wrote, and starred in the first film, will return to write and direct the sequel, as well as to reprise the role of Captain Jumpa, although LordStarscream100 will co-direct, produce, and edit the film. Gabe S and Austin B, who portrayed John Bacchus and Flynt Coal respectively, expressed interest in returning for a sequel from the start. On August 1, it was revealed that Chris L would be returning to help in the movie, and would indeed reprise the role of Vin Diesel. In September, the entire cast of the first film was confirmed to return, except for David M, who has not confirmed whether he will return or not. A 30 second teaser for the film was released on January 31, 2015, to tie in with the Super Bowl. The trailer was comprised of footage from the first film and the three interquels. On February 14, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Trevor J, a friend of newcomer Brandon A and also a debuting actor, may make his first appearance in the film. His role was later reduced to a cameo. On March 6, it was revealed that Dakota M may have a role in the film as well. Filming is expected to commence on June 1 and conclude on June 4. Due to the filming schedule, it is possible that the film's release date will be bumped up several days to give LordStarscream100 more time to edit it. On May 10, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jacob D will not appear in the film as Justin Bartisto due to a lack of interest. His lack of participation in the film pushes Alias Odium further away from the main storyline of the series. On May 11, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Dakota M will be appearing in the film as well. His role in the film has yet to be revealed. On May 17, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Brandon A will be playing the film's main antagonist, Biscuit Savage, taking Bread Nelson's place as the primary villain of the film, as David M has declined to reprise his role. On May 20, it was officially confirmed that Mitchell P will reprise his role as Nazi Mitch, having portrayed the character in The Biggest Fish of Them All, in which he was the main antagonist. Little details have been revealed on his character up to this point, although he is said to have a major part in the film's plot. On May 23, Zion J was confirmed to have joined the film's cast, with Sean L joining as well on May 29. Their roles in the film are currently unknown. On May 31, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Ryan B will not be present for the film on June 1 or June 3. It is unknown how this will affect his role, although this does mean that LordStarscream100 will be directing much of the film instead of co-directing with Ryan B. The full name of Michael R's character Sandy was revealed to be Sandy Sandler. Filming officially began on June 1, 2015. A tremendous amount of cast members were present, including Gabe S, Russell P, LordStarscream100, Austin B, Chris L, Eric G, Michael R, Zion J, Sean L, Vishnu R, Ross L, Brandon A and Mitchell P. Filming took place all day long, starting at around 8:00 in the morning and going all the way up to 2:30 in the afternoon, with various breaks throughout the day. Filming continued on June 2, with Gabe S, LordStarscream100, Chris L, Austin B, Ryan B, Michael R, Sean L, Vishnu R, Brandon A and Mitchell P all present. Filming barely took place on June 3 for currently unknown reasons, although one of them was that much of the cast departed early in the afternoon. Filming was 'concluded' on June 4, with Gabe S, LordStarscream100, Ryan B, Chris L, Austin B, Sean L, Eric G, Vishnu R, Ross L and Mitchell P all present at various points throughout the day. In the afternoon, after filming a crucial scene with several of the cast members, LordStarscream100 returned to the cast to find that they no longer wanted to film because it was so late in the afternoon. As a result, filming was unexpectedly and unnecessarily cut short. On June 5, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film is officially set for release on June 7, 2015. He also revealed the roles of various actors, including Sean L, who will play Plot Device, Zion J, who will play Tyresius, Ross L, who will play Reginald, and Vishnu R, who will play Mahatma. Dakota M was confirmed to not have a role in the film, as he was not able to participate in filming. Ryan B was also confirmed to have been unseated as the co-director of the film, as LordStarscream100 took full control of the project due to his continuous absences (Ryan B was absent throughout the first day of filming, where most of the shoot took place, as well as the third day and he barely participated in the fourth). On June 6, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the project will have a running time of approximately 45 minutes, making it not only the longest Bread's Crumbs film yet by far, but also the longest LordStarscream100 short film, running at nearly twice the length of The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was released around a year earlier. At over 40 minutes long, the film is over ten times as long as the first movie. Due to the extended amount of time it took for the film to process on YouTube, the release date was shifted from June 7 to June 8. The film received a positive reaction from the audience, although despite its success its number of responses was underwhelming. Sequel A third installment, currently set to conclude the series, is set for release in June 2016. Trivia *On the first day of filming, during the scene where the Clan reunites, huddles around and screams, Gabe S was accidentally hit in the nose, which caused it to start bleeding. Filming wasn't stopped and continued on as planned. **When Bacchus is pacing behind the Clan while Glen talks, he is seen holding a tissue. Flynt asks Bacchus how long that (his nose bleed) has been happening, to which Bacchus replies, "as long as I can remember". Yet the nose bleed is not actually seen, which likely confuses the viewer. The idea is that the "fake Crumbs" from the first film made everyone sick - it was the cause of Bacchus' eye on his cheek in The Biggest Fish of Them All. Now, Bacchus' current "disease" are constant nose bleeds. *The film's final battle was set to take place at Kerr Park, a park about a mile away from the high school, and would take place next to a river where Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch would've met up, and Nazi Mitch would have reveealed his true intentions to Biscuit Savage. This part of the plot was kept in the film, but in the scene before the final battle. The Clan would then show up, battle the two for the Crumbs, and the battle would end with Biscuit Savage being killed and Nazi Mitch escaping with the Crumbs. On June 1, which was the only day Brandon A knew for sure he would be able to film, the crew was set to head to Kerr Park to shoot the final battle - but because they only had less than two hours left, and wouldn't be able to make it there, film, and come back, the crew was at an obstacle. LordStarscream100 made the last-minute decision to film the final battle at a soccer field behind the high school instead of risking going all the way to Kerr Park and not completing the scene because they would have to return to the school. Ultimately, the scene was successfully completed at the soccer field, but the end of it was rushed because Brandon A lost his glasses during filming (notice how he loses his glasses near the beginning of the fight). The crew searched for them for twenty minutes before seeing that Chris L had brought the glasses back to one of the cast member's backpacks when he left early (also notice how Vin runs away before Biscuit Savage explodes and later appears at the conclusion at the track). After finding the glasses, filming resumed and was completed for the day. *Most of the film was shot on June 1. Over 500 videos were shot in one day - the most for any LordStarscream100 film. **On this day, all the scenes were filmed except for Jumpa's vision of the future, the discovery of the Crumbs at Mekron Woods, Biscuit Savage's first conversation with Nazi Mitch, Jumpa X in the U.B.N.V.A, and Biscuit Savage meeting with Jumpa X. *Michael B cameos as a villain by the name of The Paleman. In the fourth season of Ninjago, there is an Elemental Master by the name of Paleman. LordStarscream100 did this as a reference to the original character. *Originally, when Biscuit Savage grabs Nazi Mitch by the throat and slams him down onto the bleacher, Nazi Mitch shouted out, "Oh, mein kampf!" The line was recorded separately from the actual scene, and LordStarscream100 added it in while editing the film. However, at the last minute, he decided to cut out the line, believing that it went too far to reference the Nazi Regime. The line was only taken out because LordStarscream100 did some audio touch-ups after deciding not to release the film on June 7. *Dakota M was set to have a role in the film, but was not present for filming. He would have had a role, although when he messaged the other cast members on June 4 asking them where they were, and no one responded (LordStarscream100 was busy taking a final, while Ryan B, Gabe S, Chris L and others didn't respond to his message), he left the school early. **His character later starred in a Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel, The Conundrum Dimension, which explained such things left ambiguous in the second film such as John Bacchus' current wherabouts, the fates of Colonel and Corporal Crunch, and it introduced Dakota's character, Bjorn Alvarez. Ryan B commented on the film, sarcastically saying that "the latest day of filming seemed to be productive". LordStarscream100 heavily disagreed with him, as the film went out to answer questions from the second film (the fates of Colonel and Corporal Crunch would've been more explicit, but Ryan B and the other cast members didn't film the scene involving it). *Ryan B was set to co-direct and star in the film as its main protagonist, but due to scheduling conflicts he was not able to film on June 1 or June 3, both of which were set to be major filming days for the project. The size of his role in the film was tremendously reduced. *Some of the cast members, including Gabe S, wanted the production for the film to be entirely at the last minute, like the first film and the three interquels. LordStarscream100 planned the film several weeks ahead of time, particularly to get all his "fun and creative" ideas together, and also to ensure that the film would be worth the wait and worth making as well. *This film marks the first appearance of LordStarscream100, Austin B, Chris L and Eric G as their characters since the original film. *The film was always expected to be fairly longer than the original. Back in September 2014, LordStarscream100 actually predicted that the film would have a running time of around 45 minutes, which wound up being the official running time eight months later. *Although Ryan B completely directed and wrote the first film, LordStarscream100 was set to co-direct and produce the second film. However, when it came time to film, LordStarscream100 took complete control of the project due to Ryan B's absence. *In LordStarscream100's Christmas Special 2014, the title was said to be Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, although whether this was true or not remained unanswered until the film's Super Bowl trailer was released on January 31, 2015. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Short Films Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo